


遗产

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	遗产

签好最后一份文件，老头子的遗产我算是正式接收完毕了。“阁楼的钥匙是时候交给我了吧，刘叔。”解下胳膊上的孝字黑纱，我以家主的姿态睨着脸色骤变的老管家，言语里尽是命令语气。“可是少爷……”老管家的话被我打断。“刘叔！你年纪大了我提醒你一下，从今天起，你该叫我先生！”刘管家混浊的眼眸震惊地看着我，半晌无奈地拿出阁楼钥匙，“先生您……”。一见到钥匙我一把抓在手里，转身就走只留下刘管家的一声长叹。  
阁楼的门是那样普通，普通得和这座富丽堂皇的别墅那样格格不入。立在门前我的手受到蛊惑一般不住颤抖，确实是蛊惑，我的心早就被蛊惑着飞到门里面去了。“咔哒——”我推开阁楼的木门，床头柜上的那盏老旧煤油灯蛊惑着我一步步走过去。我贪婪地将煤油灯揽进怀里，手指抚摸着灯上的铭文，那是篆刻的“镇魂”二字。“你终于只属于我一个人了！”学着无数次窥视父亲的样子，我也虔诚地从抽屉里拿出一张符咒将之点燃后以燃烧的符咒点亮煤油灯，果不其然，油灯被点亮一刻钟以后慢慢幻化成人形——一个我窥视过无数次被我父亲揽在怀里压在身下的人。  
“喂！你勒得我好疼……”怀里的人似乎并没有察觉抱着他的不是父亲。难道说他被很多人抱过？！难道说他根本不在乎抱着他的人是谁？！我一把把他推倒在床，恶狠狠地压在他身上，近乎暴虐地撕碎他身上我亲眼目睹着父亲为他换上的衬衣，把刚刚摘下的孝字黑纱绑到他的手臂上，“你看清楚了吗！之前在你身上逞威风的老男人已经死了！现在你属于我！”那人慵懒的任由我对他发疯，那副你爱谁谁老子不在乎的样子让我体内的戾气瞬间爆增。我粗暴地啃噬着他的锁骨，一手拉扯环扣着他乳尖的金属环，一手扳开他赤裸的双腿，令我魂牵梦绕的呻吟声果然闯进我的耳道——呵！这还要感谢我父亲那点儿小嗜好！他的身体就像一座按着父亲设计好的宝藏等着我去开发。“瞧瞧我找到了什么好东西？”他的肠道里居然埋藏着一根按摩棒！“贱货——老头子死了一星期了你还插着这东西，你是不是一天不被肏就浑身难受？！”“啧——废话真多——你还要不要肏——呃哈！——”我猛地扯出他肠道里的按摩棒，毫无意外地带出一大股淫水，以及“啵——”的一声。我眼见着他的肌肤慢慢染上一层诱人的绯红，再忍下去我怕是真的不行了。三两下褪掉自己的衣裤，双手掐住他的腿弯将他的双腿推到胸前，他纤细的腰肢折近乎叠成直角，“真想挖掉每一个见识过你这样子的人的双眼！”我没有忽略掉他眼中的震惊，一个猛子扎进他的身体。“怎么？被我的王霸之气震住了？跟了我你就别想别人了，我就勒也要把你死死勒在怀里！”他突然伸手抱住我的后背，双腿环上我的腰肢，随着我肏干的动作耸动起腰肢，随着我俩渐入佳境的配合，我越来越觉得我俩天生一对，此刻的相遇不过是久别重逢。射精的瞬间我看见他的眼角滑过一滴泪珠，那是他脸上我从未见过的样子。要知道就连父亲给他打上乳环的那天他也未曾流泪。待我俩的喘息平稳下来，我伸手轻抚他的眼角，“我求仁得仁，你从没流过一滴眼泪，也别为了我哭——”他听到我的话眼睛突然睁的老大，眼泪确止不住往下流，双手激动地环上我的身体，仿佛是在抱着他失而复得的宝贝。“好了好了，我知道你之前受足了委屈，以后由我接住你，你不用在彷徨了。”  
“先生，您真的要把那个古董灯放在自己的寝室吗？”刘管家脸上满是担忧。“以前老头子的决定没人反对，那现在我沈巍的决定也不容质疑！”


End file.
